Revenge
by Aderyn Du
Summary: Sequel to Surprised, shounen-ai warning. Zelgadis decides to turn the tables...


Revenge  
  
Xelloss gets a taste of his own medicine. ^_^ Sheesh, I took enough time to upload this, considering how long ago I wrote it...  
  
Warnings: YAOI(male/male content)  
Well, technically shounen-ai, but for simplicity's sake...  
  
*******  
  
Leaning against the rail, I sigh, confusion running unfettered through my thoughts. So much to think about...  
  
First, the matter of Lina and that new prince she's chasing...What's his name? Oh, Gods, I'm turning into Gourry.  
  
Derek. Oh, right, now I remember...Lina really has stars in her eyes this time, and I think she's going to get hurt. I feel the beginnings of another headache as I decide to switch subjects, naturally landing on--  
  
Xelloss. Why did you do kiss me? Why do you torture me like this? Little hints and small gestures of affection... Little things that mean so much...Do you merely want to play with me? Or...?  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"AGH!" I shout, spinning around only to trip on one of those damned plants Ameria keeps around the palace. I begin to fall backwards, chipping the rail, until strong arms grab mine.  
  
"Yare yare, Zelgadis-san, you really should be more careful." Xelloss comments, pulling me forward until we touch. "You might get hurt."  
  
I stand there for a moment, paralyzed.   
  
"And we really wouldn't want that to happen, would we, Zel-kun?" he continues. Oh, gods, he's pulling me even closer...  
  
"Well, I have to go now. Bye!" What the--?  
  
Sigh. This seems to be happening a lot lately. And there isn't a damn thing I can do about it.   
  
Or is there?  
  
*******  
  
"Konnichi wa!" Xelloss cheers, materializing behind Derek. The prince glares, and he isn't the only one.   
  
"What's wrong, my lord?" he asks, looking innocent.   
  
"He's really nervouce today so you can shut up and leave, mazoku." I answer, beginning to walk away. He's been making me feel...uncomfortable...lately. Soon, I'm back in the safety of my room. I sink into the pillows.  
  
One of which begins to speak. "Ah, Zel-kun, you're a bit heavy..."  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
He blinks at me. "What's wrong, Zel-kun? I didn't scare you, did I?"  
  
"Look, mazoku, you're annoying enough without popping up everywhere." I tell him, jumping to my feet. "So unless you have an excuse, get out."  
  
"Now, Zel-kun, you don't really MEAN that, do you?" he asks, standing up directly in front of me, his face only inches away from mine. I swallow.  
  
"Yes, I do." I tell him nervously.  
  
"Alright then." he replies, beginning to back away...  
  
"Wait!"  
  
He stops, smiling. "Yes?"  
  
"I--Ano--" Words, why do you fail me when I need you most?! Giving up, I pull his face down to my level and kiss him, not realizing what I was doing until I let go of him. He doesn't move.  
  
The look on his face is priceless. Eyes wide, he simply stares, dazed. "Ano--"  
  
"ZELGADIS-SAN?!" a high-pitched, nearly hysterical voice shrieks. Oh, shit.  
  
"Ameria--I--Uhm--" I begin, sweat-dropping.   
  
"Derek just asked Lina-san to marry him! Can you believe it?! He's going to travel with us and--Oh, hi, Xelloss-san. What are you doing here?"  
  
Xelloss smiles. "Just talking to Zel-chan."  
  
"Oh. Well, I have to go tell Daddy! Bye!" She smiles cheerfully and runs off, presumabley to tell Prince Philionel and half of Sairuune the wonderful news.  
  
"Well, Zel-kun, that was certainly interesting." Xelloss manages, still staring at the doorway in disbelief.  
  
"Hm. I thought some of it was quite fun." I reply, looking him in the eye. Did I just say that?! Oh, hell...  
  
He smirks. "I really don't know. I might have to try it again...And maybe a few other things..."  
  
"Maybe later." I reply, heading for the door.  
  
"But Zel-kun..." he whines.   
  
"Sorry, Xelloss-san, but there is business that needs attending." I reply, smiling at the look on his face.  
  
"Zelly-chan..."  
  
"No."  
  
"You're mean!"  
  
"I know. Bye."  
  
"But Zel-kun...C'mon..."  
  
Smiling to myself, I walk away, knowing this won't be the end."  
  
*******  



End file.
